The Sun Also Rises
by Charmed Wolf
Summary: Aoshi died leaving behind a broken hearted Misao and two wonderful kids. But Misao rejoins Aoshi in heaven as a result of dying from a broken heart. Please read and review. [one-shot]


The Sun Also Rises

By: Anonymous Wolf

**No, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...sorry.**

"Aoshi! You can't be dead!" Misao cried on what was his side of the bed, they had been married for 5 years and they had a charming son and a daughter. Aoshi was gone on a rutine mission to gather information; but he never came back to his Misao and to his kids.

"I'm worried about Misao," Okon said, Omasu noticed the concern on Okon.

Misao refused to eat because she had lost the love of her life; she thought it wasn't fair that Aoshi was killed. "Why did you have to go?" Misao asked with a tear running down her cheek.

Kaoru and Kenshin was there for the funeral, Kaoru wanted to comfort her friend. "Misao, I know the pain must be hard on you," Kaoru said, Misao knew that her friend wasn't lying. She knew how it feels to lose someone close, Saitou wasn't up to calling Misao the nickname he had given her before.

He had felt a pain of loss himself; he knew Misao married Aoshi 5 years ago.

**-------flashback-------**

**The priest dorned on with the ceramony, Aoshi couldn't help but to smile at his beautiful bride.**

**He placed the cup to his lips and took a sip, he passed the cup to Misao to be the last of the big wedding ceramony. She was glad that she had married the love of her love of her life; it would be two years before they would have kids.**

**"Misao, I am so happy for you," Kaoru said to her friend, Kenshin was off talking to Aoshi. Misao told Kenshin that Aoshi actually smiled for her when she was treating his wound; and Kenshin was very happy about what his friend said.**

**-------end of flashback--------**

Tears freely flowed down on Misao's cheeks as she read the note Aoshi left her, she wiped her tears away to keep from spoiling the ink of the note:

_To my percious Misao,_

_ I had left for a rutine mission and I hope to see you're beautiful face again soon; I had left you a very special surprise for you, I know it was expensive, but you are worth every cent. Always remember that I will love you forever, you were the that helped me to find my smile and I will be forever grateful for that and for you. I will write again soon, but for now, I must go. I love you and miss you so very much._

_With love from your husband,_

_Shinomori Aoshi_

The note that her husband left her had touched her in a way that it caused the sun to rise with her; as in the sun also rises. Okon saw the shoji open and Misao walked out of the hall to her kids' rooms, Misao was planning to go visit Aoshi's grave.

"'kaa-san, are we going to visit 'tou-san today?" Shinji asked, Misao told her son that was customary to visit their deceased loved ones on a special day.

Chizuru did barely remembered her father, she was only a baby when Aoshi died.

"Misao, are you sure you want to take the kids to Aoshi's grave?" Omasu had asked, Okon knew it was better that the kids know who their father was. She helped Misao to get Chizuru ready for trip to her father's grave; the little girl never knew what her father looked like.

"Chizuru-chan, we are going to see your 'tou-san," Misao smiled, she and her family when to cematery to visit an important member of their family.

There was the headstone:

_Shinomori Aoshi_

_1853-1885_

_Died for the love of family._

"I miss you too and I love you, Aoshi," Misao said, she poured water on the grave and laid the flowers with the maker. _'Soon, Aoshi, I'll be with you,'_ Misao thought, as soon as they got home, Omasu saw that Misao was feeling very faint.

"Misao, are you feeling alright?" Okon asked, hearing Okon's voice, Misao fainted.

Okon quickly brought Misao inside while Omasu went for help, Kenshin and Kaoru were back by Misao's side.

"Misao-dono..." Kenshin couldn't find the words to say, Kaoru was racked with sobs. There was nothing that could have been done to have save Misao, she died of a broken heart because she had lost the love of her life.

_'Is this what heaven like?'_ Misao thought, then she saw a familar face...it was Aoshi.

She fell into Aoshi's arms sobbing because she got to see her Aoshi again, a gentle hand wiped away her tears. "No more tears, Misao-mine," Aoshi whispered in Misao's ear, she was with Aoshi now.

A headstone was placed at Misao's grave by Aoshi's headstone:

_Shinomori Misao_

_1863-1885_

_Died of a broken heart._

The follow spring, a Sakura tree was planted as a symbol of two people that had loved each other.

-----------------------------

Anonymous Wolf: I'm sorry for the story, I hope you'll read it anyway! And thanks to my reviewers for reviewing Like Mix of Shadows! It really means a lot!


End file.
